The Clique: Juniors
by dqgilly
Summary: It's fifth grade. Massie and her friends are at the official top of the world for 1 year. They have to make it last. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan lucked out-they got Mrs. Richards! But poor Kristen; she's stuck with Mr. Green! But when she and Claire strike up a friendship, will the girl's heels be big enough to stomp out Keds and Pumas? Read The Clique: Juniors to find out!


Massie pulled out her purple iPhone and sent out a four way message that would turn into a full conversation soon enough. Sure enough, a message pinged while she was in Versace Junior. You know, they only have those things in special malls; Westchester had one of them. Next stop was Sephora. The school dress code only allowed lip-gloss, clear mascara, and light eye-shadow, Massie would rather go there than, like, Claire's or some crappy store like that. Anyways, back to the text.

Leesh: I can't believe we start Fifth Grade in, like, two weeks!

Mass: I know, right?

Dyl: It's weird watching you two text while I'm still trying to think of what to say.

Kris: Sooo true.

Leesh: OMG. You two were listening the whole time?

Dyl: Uh, duh.

Leesh is typing…

Mass: GUYS!

Leesh: What?

Dyl: Huh?

Kris: What is it?

Mass: I have news!

Leesh: How many gossip points?

Mass: It's about me.

Leesh: Oh.

Mass: First of all, we're in the same class.

Kris: Who?

Mass: Alicia, Dylan, and I have Mrs. Richards.

Leesh: OMG

Dyl: Yay!

Kris: Wait a sec; what about me?

Mass: …

Kris: Who do I have?

Mass: Mr. Green!

Dyl: LOL

Leesh: No way

Kris:

Mass: Sorry. But hey, you have the new girl! Maybe she'll be PC worthy.

Dylan: What's her name again? Cara?

Leesh: I think it's Clementine.

Massie rolled her eyes. She loved them, but honestly, sometimes they were airheads.

Mass: It's Kuh-Laire, people!

Dylan: Kuh-Laire? You mean Claire?

Leesh: Wait, Massie, is that you over there?

Kris: I think it is!

Dyl: Massie! Look by the fountian!

Massie looked to the left and saw her best friends waving frantically, cellphones in right hands, and a smoothie with 3 straws in Dylan's left.

"Sharing?" She asked, rhetorically, since the girls wouldn't dare let her have a LARGE Pinkberry® smoothie by herself

"Of course." Alicia said, flipping her waist-length black hair.

"You better work magic with that hair this year, because you have one more year before I personally ask your stylist to chop your hair to your shoulders." Alicia nodded.

"And I will willingly let you. We all know that long hair will be like Layne Abeley next year," Alicia started.

"Hopelessly out of style!" They all finished. That's why Massie loved them all. They spent the rest of the day shopping and Dylan offered to have a sleepover at her house, but the rest of the PC. Sleepovers were always Massie's. 'What would I do without them,' Massie thought.

BLOCK ESTATE: MASSIE'S ROOM  
SEPTEMBER 9th  
7:30

Kendra knocked lightly on her daughter's bedroom door, then walked in anyways. Massie was sitting in her room, mounds of clothes surrounding her. "Massie Block! Your room is a mess!" Massie heaved an exhausted sigh.

" I am try-ing to find an outfit for tomorrow!" All that was on the Massiequin was a pair of dark wash Versace jeans and a crisp white, long sleeved tailored blouse. Kendra smiled.

"Try this." She put a silk purple vest over the blazer and added a silver scarf.

"Uh, mom? Are you sure about purple?" Massie's mom nodded.

"Purple is the color of royalty."

Kristen's POV

I walked into the classroom, head buried in a word search. I was scared of what I might see. When I had to, though, to find my desk, I was shocked. The room was bright and friendly, and there was a tall man with skin the color of peanut butter, smiling at me.

"Hi, you must be Kristen. I'm Mr. Green." What? This must be a mistake. Where's the crotchety old man with the comb over that I heard about?

"As you can see, the desks are arranged in groups of two. The person that you are sitting with now will be with you for THE REST OF THE YEAR." The usual sound of collective groans started up.

"Also, you group member will become you're 'homework buddy' At orientation I arranged for the groups to meet at one buddy's house. Kristen, you seat is the one in front of Claire. Please sit." I shuffled forward and sat at my desk, then started unloading my stuff from my new blue backpack. Claire had bangs and her blond hair reached the middle of her back. The only make-up I could see was clear gloss. Blue jeans and a Justice tee-shirt completed the looked. She looked like she was ready for ABC's, not OCD.

"Hi, I'm Claire."

"Kristen," I mumbeled quickly.

"Hey, guess what?" She didn't give me time to answer.

"We get to meet at your house every Wednesday!" My stomach dropped. She's gonna find out I'm poor! What if she tells someone? What if she tells MASSIE?

"Um, hey, about my house…" Claire looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked, glad to be distracted from her worksheet.

"Well, I'm not-" Mr. Green cut me off by clapping his hands.

"Class is starting, and talking's stopping!"

I never got the chance to tell her for the rest of the morning. I thought I might make it when my bubble popped.

"I know it's Tuesday, and I know buddies are on Wednesday, but I am still assignning homework.  
"You all will have a breif recap on what you learned in fourth grade" The groans sounded again, and my voice was included this time. Along with a tremble.


End file.
